


Fulfillment

by itbeajen



Series: 30 Days with Raha [25]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: All he wanted was to grant your wish, yet he had no idea he was already doing it
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Reader, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: 30 Days with Raha [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906222
Kudos: 29
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Fulfillment

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #25 for FFXIV Write 2020  
> Wish /wɪʃ/  
> verb (used with object)  
> to want; desire; long for

G’raha wasn’t the type to wish for something. If he truly wanted something, he’d work hard to achieve it. After all, wishing for something to fall in your lap often takes too long and too much time. Working hard may decrease that time by a little, and at least you would be making progress towards the goal you were aiming for.

Yet if there was one thing that G’raha wanted, but he knew that couldn’t be achieved via hard work, it was getting you to stop overworking yourself. As much as he tries to do things for you, as hard as he may try to get you to stop putting yourself in dangerous situations, he knows that he can’t protect you from everything.

His greatest desire is to see you safe, to see you having fun, and to see you happy. He wishes for nothing more than your happiness, because he truly loves you with all of his heart. At times, he wonders if you know just how much you mean to him. While yes, he has called you his inspiration and his role model, has he actually properly conveyed just how important you are to him?

He hopes he has.

In all honesty though, he’s not too sure if he has. He makes you food whenever he happens to be awake or home before you. He helps you wash the clothes and clean the house when you’re too busy with your duties. He also accompanies you on your mission when he was allowed to. But he can’t help but wonder, is it enough?

He glances over to where you were sprawled out on the floor. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he saw how content you were sprawled out on the fluffy rug by the couch. You were reading through some letters you had recently gotten in the mail. There were letters from Hien in Doma, what looked like letters from Magnai and Sadu from the Azim Steppes, and Aymeric from Ishgard. There was a smile on your face as you read through each one. It was always exciting for you to receive updates from your friends about what was happening in their lives since you weren’t free enough to visit them.

G’raha slowly approached and flopped down besides you. His tail subconsciously wrapped around your waist and you shivered at the sensation of his soft fur on your bare back. You glanced over and smiled, “Look! Hien and Yugiri sent us some Doman snacks.”

“Ooh, are these the black sesame candy bars they were speaking of?”

“I believe so? It looks like there are walnuts in there too, I’m excited to try it! So much has happened to everyone recently, yet it feels so unreal. After our crazy adventure on the First, it’s hard for me to believe that we’re… technically free.”

You frowned at the thought. It was a thought that you had not entertained in quite a while, yet as you said it out loud, it felt more and more real that maybe you really did have a break for the first time in a while. You put the letters down and roll onto your back, staring up at G’raha. He made eye contact with you, and adorably tilted his head in confusion. His ears flopped and followed the tilt angle and you smiled, “We can actually do idle things like go to the beach together, or go on dates, visit other places simply to enjoy ourselves and not for work purposes.”

“That’s true,” G’raha responded. He gently pushed away some stray strands of hair from your face and he asked, “Is there anything you want to do?”

“Hmm, not really,” you stretched and reached up to poke his cheeks. G’raha weakly glares at you and you smiled, “I just kind of want to spend time with you. Doesn’t matter where we go or who we go with or when we go, I just.. Want to be with you.”

“Is that all you wish for?” G’raha asked. He too flopped onto the floor after deciding that it was too much effort for him to remain propped up on his elbows. Plus, his back will eventually hate him for remaining in that position for too long, so it was much better for him to just lay down beside you. You gently take his hands into yours, intertwining and playing with his fingertips and you smile, “Yeah, I just want to be with you.”

G’raha opened his mouth to ask a question, but you gently shushed him and continued, “I’m sure you want to know why, that scholarly side of you  _ always _ wants to know more. I… I never thought we’d get to share moments like these together, you know.”

His eyes widened and you sighed, “Years ago… you were locked in the tower. I never expected to find you again. I never expected to see you again. I didn’t want to get my hopes up that I could see you again. And then just a few months ago… you appeared again, yet you-” 

You stopped and heaved an exasperated sigh, “You had the audacity to tell me that you didn’t know a G’raha Tia. Do you have any idea how frustrated I was? I was certain of it, I was absolutely certain the moment that I reunited with you that it was you, and yet you had the gall to tell me it wasn’t.”

“It was part of the plan,” G’raha tried to soothe you and you pouted, “I know that! I do, but it still hurt and annoyed me.” You paused and scooted closer to him. He pulled you into his arms and you looked up at him and softly mumbled, “And then I nearly lost you again.”

His heart ached at the way you had murmured those words. They carried a heavy burden that he only knew a fraction of from what the other Scions had told him. He knew about how you had nearly rushed straight in without even considering the consequences. He knew that at that very moment, after the fight with Innocence, the only thing that was on your mind was to bring him back. He lowered his head in shame, but almost immediately you lifted it to meet his gaze and you softly whispered, “But then I brought you back.

“I went against everything to ensure that you would come back home to me. That.. that was all I ever wished for, you know. I just wanted to be able to see you again, to properly go on adventures together, and maybe even spend more time together so we could be even closer. But here we are,” you smiled brightly, “We spend nearly every waking hour together and I truly couldn’t have asked for more.”

“So your wish was to… just see me again?”

“More or less,” you confessed and G’raha could see the dust of pink over your cheeks and he softly whispered, “You are much too good to me, my dear [Name].”

“Says you who spoils me every single day,” you teased and slowly wiggled closer to him. “Do you know what I’d want right now?”

“What is it?” G’raha obliged your need for some snuggles and you smiled, “I want to just snuggle up with you and maybe take a nap together.”

A bubble of laughter escapes him and he nods, “Alright, [Name]. On the floor?”

“Well, I’m too lazy to move.”

“In that case, please, allow me,” G’raha slowly got up and before you could even give him the okay, he picks you up into his arms and you instinctively wrap your arms around his neck. Small giggles escaped you and you laughed, “I could get used to this. I love you, Raha.”

You appreciate the close up view of his face turning a deep shade of red and he averted his gaze from you, and softly mumbled, “I love you too, [Name]. Although I don’t know if I can carry you to bed every single day.”

The laughter that bursts from you is loud and boisterous, and it’s so infectious that he too cannot help but laugh with you. 

Perhaps he may have over thought it, but perhaps it was just his own desires to fulfill yours. Either way, he is glad that he is here, and that the place he wished for the most is now the place that he calls home.


End file.
